my diary
by devine key of destiny
Summary: the gang goes out for vacation. yusuke wants to know more about his demon friends. he finds a diary and reads it. all goes well until a certain fox figures out what happend. could this be the end of there friendship? caution has sexual content
1. vacation

**My diary **

**Devine key of destiny: **hey, i'm back again with another fiction, sorry for the delays it's just so hard to write stories in a Spanish computer. Oh well I'll try to make this story come out better then the other one. One more thing, please review, I must know how I'm doing so that I can improve my self.

I don't own yu yu hakusho, yoshihiro togashi does...

It was a cold winter's day and our favourite gang just finished a hard mission taking down and defeating an ice apparition from the ice caverns. They were all tired and needed a brake so Koenma decided to give them a free paid vacation in LaQua.

(In Tokyo the commercial facility, called "LaQua", consists of three zones: attraction, shop & restaurant and spa. The "Spa LaQua" is located on the 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th and 9th floor of "LaQua Building". In the "Spa zone", visitors can enjoy various types of natural hot springs and sweating-bathes (called sauna).)

This was an offer that Yusuke had to make all of them accept. Witch he succeeded. "So were do we go first?" Yusuke asked looking at his friends with a huge smirk on his face. "You said there was going to be a tournament." Hiei responded angrily. "It is, I just didn't say what kind of tournament." Yusuke said smirking even wider. "Oh well at least we can enjoy and relax at the same time." Kurama said looking at Hiei with a convincing look on his face. "hmpft." Was the only thing the fir demon said.

The group walked around till they got to the LaQua building. "Why don't we try one of there spa's?" questioned Yusuke looking at his friends. "Sure as long as the girls our separated from the boy's" Botan said looking at Yusuke anoidily wile he sweat teared.

The group entered the building and separated in two groups, girls and boys. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama went to the private spa room and a lady walked over to them. "Good evening gentlemen, please hand me your clothes and enjoy the water." The whole gang looked at her with wide eyes. The lady looked at them then smiled while hading them towels. "Just ring the bell if you need any thing." And with that she left.

The boys look at each, they have slept in the same room before but never had they have token a bath together. "Well, I guess we should get in." Yusuke said while scratching his head. "Whose going first?" kuwabara said looking back and forth at them? "I know! Let's just draw sticks." Yusuke said looking excited. "Don't be silly. I will go first." Kurama said that while gracefully taking off his clothes.

Yusuke and kazuma couldn't help but stare at this red heads beautiful body, it was well thinned and his ass really but really stuck out. "What are you two looking at?" Hiei asked them as he saw they were staring to deep into Kurama. "Hey shrimp don't you see how fat his ass is?" Kuwabara asked in a perverted way. Hiei looked at him in a confused way. "You think KURAMA is fat?" Hiei asked looking up and down Kurama. Luckily Kurama wasn't paying attention; he was too busy trying to get in the water.

Kuwabara looked at Hiei with a hysterical face. "No that wasn't what I meant, what I wanted to say was that he looks like he has a big-…" Kuwabara was about to finish till Yusuke whacked him. "Trust me, don't lesson to this jerk o.k., you never heard anything right?" Yusuke said with a smile. Hiei just looked at him then shook his head. He then began to take off his clothes. Yusuke almost nose bleed when Hiei had his pant down and he was bending. Kuwabara looked at Yusuke then whispered "Do all demons have female bodies?" Yusuke just smiled at him and then he quickly threw off his clothes to join his friends in a hot warm spa, then Kazuma looked back and forth then quickly followed in after them.

The next thing the group new was they were laughing and splashing each other, they all looked very kawaii with there hairs wet and down. "If we keep splashing we will look like children." Hiei said in erg to stop the childish game. "Hiei?" kurama asked looking directly at Hiei's face. Hiei looked at him then nodded not knowing what the fox wanted to know so desperately. "I didn't know your hair would go down if it touched water." Kurama said pointing at Hiei's hair. Actually Hiei looked very nice with his hair down and hanging silkily on his shoulders. Hiei looked at him then he looked at his hair, "neither did I." he responded. Kurama smiled at Hiei then he looked at Yusuke. "What are you staring at?" Yusuke looked at him embarrassedly. "Who me, well I was just uh well you know I was just daydreaming." Yusuke said nervously. Kurama looked at him then turned around to lay his head on the side of the pool.

Yusuke smiled but he looked very uncomfortable. Kurama just looked too sexy lying there with his ass sticking out. Yusuke paused for a while. He never got to actually know how his friends feel or felt, of course he knew Kazuma but that's because they fought with each other for years, obviously Hiei isn't going to let the detective know that much about him but Yusuke has no excuse for not getting to know kurama.

Yusuke stood there thinking for a while till Hiei finally (first time he interrupted the sound of silence.) interrupted the silence. "Detective if you keep day dreaming you'll end up dumber then the idiot." Yusuke jumped when he herd this sudden out burst. "Geese's you have to give us all nick names don't you?" Yusuke said not trying to look surprised.

Yusuke turned to face the little fire demon but ended up looking puzzled, his fire friend was really, really small and he looked fragile. The fire demon was laying down on one of the warm rocks that were around the warm spa. Hiei had his eyes closed but once he felt someone watching him, he opened one of his eyes and looked around, once he knew it was Yusuke he closed it again. Now it wasn't Hiei's thing to ask what's bothering people but with the detective he'll make an acception. "Not that I care but what's on your mind that you're spacing out today?" Hiei asked lazily. "Ah its nothing, just thinking." Yusuke said in a friendly manner.

After the spa the gang went to the hotel. They were all having a delicious dinner with different types of sea food especially sushi. They were all enjoying until Kurama jumped "Oh no!" he said nervously. Yusuke looked at Kurama with wide eyes "W-What's wrong?" Yusuke asked curiously. "I-I forgot my bag in my room, I think I have to go get." Kurama said in a jumpy way. "No, no let me get it for you." Yusuke insisted sitting his friend back down. "But I-…" Yusuke put his finger in front of Kurama's mouth and gave a friendly smile. "Besides, I need an excuse not to eat my hamachi. (hamachi is a type of oriental food.) "Hey Urameshi." Kazuma said waving his hands up and down. "Yeah?" Yusuke said while Kazuma ran over to him. "I bet you five bucks if you do it under four minutes." Kazuma whispered with a huge smirk on his face. "Okay, that's a deal!" Yusuke responded joyfully.

Yusuke quickly ran up the hotel stairs and ran into Kurama's part of the room. Since they were given a free hotel room with only two bed rooms they decided to divide it into girls in one room boys in the other. Luckily the beds are the size for a king so all we needed to do was sleep beside each other. Kurama on the left Hiei next to him, although no one wanted to squish him but nor did they want him to fall off the bed, Yusuke next to Hiei and on the right just to be right was Kuwabara.

Yusuke dashed in the room and found the bag hanging on Kurama's side of the bed. He swiftly but clumsily went and grabbed the bag letting the pillow fall to the floor. "Shish, stupid pillow." Yusuke said to himself anoidily. Yusuke quickly picked the pillow up from the floor and was about to put it back in place when he saw a book sitting safely where the pillow was. The book had roses all over it, it smelled good and it had the words "DIARY" written right on it.


	2. perverted demon

Yusuke quickly picked the pillow up from the floor and was about to put it back in place when he saw a book sitting safely where the pillow was. The book had roses all over it, it smelled good and it had the words "DIARY" written right on it.

"Great, who keeps a diary?" Yusuke questioned himself. Yusuke then began to feel uncomfortable especially because he had some body's diary. If it was Kazuma's he could joke to him about it, if it was Hiei's he could understand the little fire demon and if its Kurama's he would really want to do something to repay him for every thing he's done for him.

Yusuke totally forgot about the deal and the bag once he started reading. The diary was sad and it belonged to Kurama. Yusuke felt angry, sad and relived all at the same time. He was angry for a few reasons like one would be that there's a guy at school that likes to pick on Kurama in sexual ways, two was that Kurama was being abused by his step father and three because Kurama just didn't trust Yusuke enough to tell him.

He was sad because what happens in Kuramas life is nothing to what the fox shows. Kurama was raped several times, abused by many people and he still keeps his same attitude with his friends like nothing happened.

But he was also relieved that Kurama had finally found some one he admired, and that someone was a Lucky girl named Sonsaku.

"Urameshi!" Kazuma screamed from down stairs. "Urameshi, what's taking you so long?" Kazuma yelled at the top of his voice for Yusuke to hear. Yusuke turned his head to the side and sighed. He looked thoughtfully at the book. "Maybe I should talk to Kurama about this." Yusuke thought out loud to himself. The raven haired teen then put the book back in its place and he dashed downstairs.

"Hey, Urameshi what took you so long?" asked Kazuma oddly. "Oh, nothing." Yusuke said trying not to look suspicious. "……… Urameshi." Kazuma said in a serious tone. Yusuke looked at him weirdly. "Yes?" Yusuke said in a nervous way till POW!!! Kazuma smacked Yusuke over the head. "I WON THE BET!!!" Kazuma screamed so loud that we even had other tables staring at us. "Dam Kuwabara, don't act so serious if it's not important!" Yusuke yelled back at Kazuma harshly causing him to stare back at Yusuke in surprise while Yusuke's friends all turn to stare at them. Yusuke paused then looked sadly, he didn't mean to yell at Kuwabara he was just feeling bad about the diary and he used his anger on him. "Sorry…" Yusuke said in a husy voice then turned and left back to the bed room.

After a few minutes of being alone in the beautiful bed room Kurama entered the room. "Hey what happened between you and Kuwabara?" He asked sweetly with a kind smile on his face. But Yusuke just stared at him how could Kurama really smile after all that his been through. "Yusuke, are you okay?" Kurama asked a little more concerned then earlier. "Yes I'm fine." Yusuke said with his face turned. Kurama looked at him in a doubtful way then he slowly smiled, Yusuke always looked like a child when he was sad, mad or when he's just being childish. Kurama went over to Yusuke then gave him something Yusuke was never expecting. A hug. Yusuke stared eyes wide opened, did Kurama just hugged him? Yusuke looked at him for a while then hugged him back.

After Kurama and Yusuke had there time together (No sex okay?) it was time for all of them to hit the sack. At first they were all uncomfortable about this but when they got in with each other they felt warm. But something happened. In the middle of the night some one was lurking through the hall ways. It was a strong and evil vampire demon with black medium length hair and blue eyes. It was hungry and was roaming around the gang's floor. The demon went from room to room sucking blood from each victim until he got to the boy's room.

As the demon slowly opened the door, the second it was opened was the exact second that Hiei opened his eyes to peek at whom entered the room. Although it was difficult to see because since he was next to Kurama he was closer to the window than towards the door. The demon looked back and forth then smirked at the four sleeping teens. The demon went over and began smelling them while Hiei shuttered with a blue mark on his for head. How dare some jerk enter there room and begin smelling them like a pervert.

"Well, well I finally found some pretty humans." The demon said getting closer to them. Hiei tried to move but paused. He was stuck right between Yusuke and Kurama so well that he couldn't even move. Hiei was about to tug his body out till he felt a pinch on his ass. Hiei stared eyes wide opened and his face a hot pink. He quickly turned and punched the demon dam hard in the face that made the demon fly 10 stories high. "FUCK YOU BITCH!" Hiei yelled out at the top of his voice, startling everyone whom was asleep. "What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked in a drowsy way. "What's wrong, what's wrong? Hiei answered in an angry tone. "How dare someone enter our room over night and, and-." Hiei turned his head away from Kurama site angrily but embarrassedly too. Kurama looked at him confusedly then turned his head and stared at the demon that was now on the floor. Kurama stared at the demon for a while then he began trying to wake up Yusuke and Kazuma witch didn't work. "Yusuke, Kuwabara wake up!" Kurama said while moving them up and down, not noticing the demon was getting up. The demon was about to strike Kurama from behind till Hiei swiftly sliced it in half.

"No need to wake them, they will find out in the morning." Hiei said quietly while pushing the demons corps of the bed and replacing it with a new cover. "How can you go to sleep after that?" Kurama asked with a worried face. "Cause, I can." He answered coldly then he turned and nuzzled next to Yusuke while the detective muttered about something out of this world. Kurama looked at him sadly, Kurama always felt upset when he wakes up in the middle of the night especially if he wakes up to find a perverted demon in the room. Kurama slowly took out his diary and began to write in it, but he paused when he noticed it had one raven hair on it.


End file.
